Fear of needles
by jshawd30
Summary: By GenghisKhanThe5th. MEGA LEMON ALERT. In his prime, Gabriel Reyes was a fearless warrior, and he still is, instead of fearing death, he became it. But he still has one fear…Needles. (this lemon has nothing to do with recruits btw)


In his prime, Gabriel Reyes was a fearless warrior, and he still is, instead of fearing death, he became it. But he still has one fear…Needles.

So it didn't help that his doctor/secret lover Dr. Angela Ziegler a.k.a Mercy was approaching him holding a sizeable one. Currently, he lay on Angela's "operating table'' which is actually just a coffee table with some pads she could strap to it on, cause yeah, this is that common. All his wounds were cleaned and bandaged, and Angela said this was to stabilize him so he did not need anyone's life force for a while or something like that. "Angie, what are you doing?" He asked "Angie?" He repeated. He raised his voice "Angie, don't you bring that damn thing near me!" He said, now yelling.

"I-Im sorry Gabriel, I know you have a fear, but you need it." She explained. "Well that didn't help." He said, on the verge of standing up despite his many bullet wounds. "It's the truth Gabe" "Yeah, well saying things like that certainly doesn't stroke my pride either." He paused for a second "Unlike the sounds you make when we-" He was cut off by Angela saying "Now, you're just asking for the shot." She said, not amused by his humor. She leaned over him and lifted the needle to him saying "Whoa Whoa Whoa, Angie, calm down!"

She resisted giving him the injection "What, do you want me to hold your hand?" She asked jokingly "Well, yeah, kinda" Gabriel replied. She sighed, grabbing his hand and rubbing his shoulder. "I've seen you jump in front of a bullet to save me, but you can't take a shot without your pretty little doctor holding your hand." Angela said. She rubbed his shoulder, then went to her cabinet to grab an alcohol wipe and a bandaid. "Okay, just have to clean off the injection sight" She said, rubbing the wipe on his bicep. The strong scent of rubbing alcohol was in the air as she squeezed Gabriel's hand whilst injecting the syringe into his arm. He tensed up, his face contouring. He thought back to what led him to this fear, his fear of needles. It all started with his father's near death experiences when he would overdose on heroin. Usually, Gabe would spot the needle near by when he found his dad passed out on the couch or floor. Additionally, he associated the item with the flu injections he got during the war. He was about ten, and he would go to the local doctor's office for the vaccination every year. He remembers seeing people being wheeled in, missing arms and legs, only for him to be dragged away and vaccinated.

Choosing to distract himself from these thoughts, he brought himself back to the present. His arm stung slightly, and Angela's gentle hand flattened out a small bandage onto the injection site. "You see, that wasn't that bad." She said to him. She was staring down at him, eyes twinkling. "Well, you know what would have made it better" He said "If you were in bed next to me." "That, can be arranged." Angela said as she helped lift him off the coffee table. They then began moving towards the master bedroom, which is quite small and plain. The reason for this is that they had bought or built small safe houses near where they are commonly deployed, and they don't have enough money to adequately decorate each house.

When they reached the room, she lay him down on his left side, then climbed in bed with him. She lie next to him. He had now rolled onto his back, his bare, bandaged chest exposed. Angela lie her head on his shoulder, one arm around his chest. "Gabriel, do you remember the day I found out you were alive?" Angela questioned her lover. "Yeah of course Angie" He replied.

 **Initiate Flashback**

In her lifetime, Dr. Angela Ziegler has been able to heal the sick, enhance the human body, and even resurrect the dead. She had learned to conquer death.

Though, that isn't what it seemed like currently. She was pinned against a wall by death incarnate, her lips being smothered by his semi-warm ones. His gloved hands fiddled with the latches on the back of Angela's suit, eventually just resorting to breaking them through sheer force. The back and breastplate fell to the floor, revealing a tight, orange long sleeve under shirt. He then moved his hand down to the belt she wore, proceeding to unlatch it. "G-Gabe, s-slow down." Angela was able to mutter. Currently, she was being held up against the wall by Gabriel who had one of his forearm under her thighs and his other arm around her back, supporting her in the air against the wall. The lighting in this random alley in Dorado is low, but she has enough experience with him to know he has a smirk plastered on his face when she says this. "Heheh, okay Angie" He began "Whatever you say." As he said this, he tore the under armour to reveal a white tank top with the overwatch emblem on its right shoulder, he then lifted this over her head. He looked over her torso, which was bare excluding her bra. He took in how wonderfully, incredibly _pale_ her body was. "Don't worry Angie, I'll _start_ slow." He had been waiting for this moment, for him to be able to claim her as his own. This was indefinitely not his first experience, but he made _sure_ it was hers. He would only allow him and himself only take something of such value such as virginity from this doctor.

Unfortunately, he had been unable to do this before his "death", but better late than never. And the same went for the doctor. Many nights she lay in her bed, dreaming of the dashing blackwatch commander looming over her naked body, pounding her into the bed. She also knew about how Jack desired to do this himself, but she never knew about Gabriel's attraction to her.

Though Gabriel noticed hers easily, from how she talked near him to how she watched him train in the early mornings and late nights. It was dead obvious that she had a thing for the captain, and Jack couldn't stand it. That was actually most of the reason for his feud with Reyes.

And Gabriel loved to flaunt this when Jack was near. He would do things such as decide to squeeze himself into the back of the car with two other people, one always being Angela. Then, on turns or stops, Angie's body would sway and rub on his without any attempt to prevent it from happening. Sometimes she would fall asleep next to him on dropships and long car rides, and her head would fall on his shoulder.

And Angela didn't mind it either. She actually very much enjoyed these actions, mostly because she thought of them as friendly (and hopefully more than friendly) actions, not as ways to aggravate Jack.

She stole herself from her thoughts back to the actions at hand. She was currently being striped of her leggings under armour, if stripped is having it literally _torn_ off of her. Now that she was in nothing but her white matching undergarments Gabriel let her down and said "You're gonna have to stand for a while." So she stood. She couldn't see it, but she heard a sound that could only be described as chains rattling, and she could slightly make out the cloak falling. She then saw him lift his hands over his head in a motion that she interpreted as him removing his shirt.

He then continued his foreplay, this time with his knee _conveniently_ pressing against her hot crotch through her underwear, causing her to moisten. This was probably best, as it was her first time, so it would hurt, and it might hurt a bit more if her natural lubrication system didn't go to use. "Whoever made women created that for a reason" She thought to herself, creating an excuse for her need for him to touch her and provide friction against her most sensitive areas.

She felt his hand, which now lacked his taloned gloves, feeling around for her bra clip. She could feel how not necessarily cold, but lukewarm his hand were. She placed a single hand on his chest, and it was the same.He finally found the clip, causing the article to fall to the floor exposing Angela's breasts. As Gabriel took one in his hand, he realized that they aren't as large his fantasies had him remember. Most of the time, he recalled them being quite large, yet in reality they are very medium.

"G-Gabe please" She muttered as he took her nipple in between his finger "I need this." After hearing this, he pushed his knee harder into her wet entrance. He smothered her moans with a kiss, catching the sound in his mouth. He then proceeded with this for about about a minute of pure tortures desire from Angela. Finally, he stopped and removed Angela's panties. Her womanhood was clean, with no pubic hair. It, just like the rest of her, was very pale. "Angie, this your first time right?" He questioned "Y-Yes" She heard a zipper and belt buckles "This will hurt." "H-How b-bad" She was honestly quite nervous. "However much you think." He didn't want to make her anxious. While most of the time he would have said "Oh, quite bad" or simply laughed that evil laugh of his, this was Angie, the one woman he sincerely cared about.

With that, Angie heard his pants and underwear drop to the floor. He lifted his erect member near her entrance, leaned in near her ear and asked "You ready" and received the answer "Just, please g-get in me already." So he pushed himself into her. Her inside felt amazing to him, tight and warm.

Angela inhaled deeply. She knew it would hurt, but not this _much._ He notices her pain and slowed his approach, first asking her if she was alright,and after receiving an okay, proceeding to slowly move his erection in and out of her. She began making noise, very little, but still noise. It was small sentences like "G-Gabe, yes, p-please." Hearing this made him pick up the pace. He began thrusting with more power and speed. As he began to pounded her harder into the wall, her small sentences became simple "G-Gabe"s and "Oh god yes"s. Eventually he began thrusting into to her so hard all she made were loud moans and whimpers. As Gabriel felt himself approach climax, he began thinking. He began thinking about how much he wished Jack were there, to see HIM, Gabriel Reyes, pleasuring the woman Jack desired so much. How He would rub it into Jack's face so much, speaking of how incredible it felt to fuck the brains out of the one person Jack felt for like this.

Meanwhile, Angela could only think of Gabe and her. She thought of whether they could have a future, if Overwatch would let him back in. She thought of them raising a family together. Of them finally living a normal life. As she thought of this, she could feel herself reaching climax.

All of a sudden, she felt an overwhelming pleasure envelope her body. She screamed in pleasure, all while pulling her lover into her as tight as she could. Gabriel felt his member being clamped onto by her tight, warm sex. This threw him over the edge, as he reached orgasm in her. Years of pent up frustration and angst finally released. He pushed deep in her, letting out his load into her. Finally, He let her down. He lifted his pants back up. He lie against the rough Dorado wall,his bare back cold on the stone. Angela lay her head onto his chest, still feeling some aftershock from climax. She was still naked, and a little cold. Gabe could sense this, and put his arm over her, providing what warmth he could. Angela lie there for a second, feeling the contents of her tightness dripping out. She then realized "O-oh shit! Gabriel, you didn't pull out!" he replied with "Don't worry, I'm infertile." Angela heard this, and calmed down .

"Angie, you should stay the night with me. You can make something up. I will buy you clothes." She thought it over,and concluded with "Ok, I will." "It's only about a block to my home, you can wear my shirt, your panties and the cloak for now" So she put on the clothes and threw the cloak over herself, the hood on. "Damn Angie, you look pretty hot in that cloak. The dark looks good on you." He said. "Thanks, but I don't think black is for me." After hearing this, he swooped her up and said "Of course it is." she punched him on the arm and giggled.

He walked with her in his arms. She buried her face into his bare chest and closed her eyes. She noticed the lighting increase and decided to steal a look at him. She opened her eyes to see his face.

He was deathly pale, and had on large scar down his cheek. He was still handsome as ever. He peeked at her, and it looked as though she hadn't aged a day. He passed out if the light, and was once again shrouded in darkness.

Finally, they arrived. Gabriels house was a pastel green with a light red roof. He opened the rickety blue wood door with his foot and entered the house. He lay Angela on his white couch. "That, was a good nap" She said, yawning. "What now?" She asked "I'm gonna go get you some clothes. I'll be back." He replied as he left, shutting the door.

He made his way to the closest clothing store. On his way, he kept thinking of any sort of life he could have with Angela. He began wondering if Overwatch would let him in. He new they probably wouldn't, but a man can dream. He arrived at the store and began searching. He walked to the women's section. It didn't take him long, he picked out white panties, black short athletic shorts, and an I ❤ Dorado shirt.

He brought it to the counter and the cashier ringed it up. "Have a good day sir" he said as Gabriel left. Gabriel began the walk back home.

He finally came back to see Angela cooking what smelled like bacon and eggs. He took a deep whiff and exclaimed "Ahh…That smells delicious Angie." "That's kinda the point Gabe." She replied while tending to the food. "Here, I'll take the coat. Put these on when you have time." He said, handing her the clothes he had bought. "For now I'll be out here, on the couch." With that he sat down on the small couch and turned on the TV to watch one of the spanish programs. A minute later, he heard the stove turn off and a door open, and a few seconds later Angela emerged donning the clothes he brought.


End file.
